


One way sociopaths express their feelings

by Anonymous_Broken



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slash, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Broken/pseuds/Anonymous_Broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is being... well, Sherlock. But why is he acting like he does?..<br/>His mind is always a mystery for John...<br/>A short sketch revealing a little something about Sherlock.<br/>Sherlock's thoughts... deciphered?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	One way sociopaths express their feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So all the comments in the brackets are Sherlock's implications. Sociopaths have hard time explaining their feelings...

Where exactly are you?

**[Why aren’t you at home?! You should always be home, when I’m home!]**

SH

 

_I’m at the seminar, I told you._

 

When?!

**[Seminars are boring.]**

SH

 

_Yesterday at dinner. Don’t tell me you didn’t listen to me again, Sherlock._

 

Hmmmm.

**[That’s your fault I didn’t hear any of it! Your eyes are distracting. YOU are distracting.]**

SH

 

_What is it?_

 

I’ve been calling you all morning.

**[I’VE BEEN CALLING YOU ALL MORNING. ME. ME!]**

SH

 

_So? I was busy._

 

Busy? Hm.

**[Busy? You can’t be busy with anything except for me, John. You’re not allowed to.]**

SH

 

_Stop humming, what is it?_

 

I was worried.

**[I missed you, you idiot! Why did I even say worried? Ugh.]**

SH

 

_Worried? You?_

 

Yes, stop asking what I’ve already told you.

**[I hate being vulnerable. I’m not vulnerable. Shut up!]**

SH

 

_You never worry!_

 

Hmmm.

**[Who do you think I am, John?]**

SH

 

_Did you somehow find your stash, Sherlock?_

 

I didn’t smoke, John. And I found the cigarettes three weeks ago. Under your bed, not exactly the DaVinci's code. You start being predictable.

**[That’s for making me feel vulnerable.]**

SH

 

_Have you been through my stuff again?! SHERLOCK, WE’VE TALKED ABOUT THIS!_

 

You should be glad I didn’t smoke.

**[I should be your number one priority, John]**

SH

****

 

**_Three minute silence._ **

 

What are you doing?

**[Why aren’t you paying attention to me??!]**

SH

 

_Seminar, Sherlock, remember?_

 

You didn’t reply to my last message.

**[Huh, you’re there. I was afraid you turned off your phone]**

SH

 

_Nothing to say to you. Just it._

 

Fine. I’ll stop breaking into your room while you’re away.

**[Please, don’t be angry with me, John]**

SH

 

For now.

**[I hate it when you make me feel vulnerable]**

SH

 

John?!

**[Fine. Fine! Come back. I’ll shut up. Please?]**

SH

 

_What, Sherlock, what? What’s gotten into you today?_

 

Nothing. When are you coming home?

**[You’re still there...]**

SH

 

_At about 4 pm._

 

Can’t you leave before the end?

**[Why aren’t you home yet, when I’m practically begging you to?!]**

SH

 

_Why? Are you bored again?_

 

No. Well, yes. Not the point. Need to talk to you.

**[Why is it so hard to tell you the simpliest thing?! I hate it.]**

SH

 

_Are you okay? You’re being weird today._

 

_I mean weirder than usually._

 

Thank you, John.

**[I thought you loved me for who I am…]**

SH

 

_You know what I mean, Sherlock._

 

I feel weird.

**[Trying to be honest here again. Don’t mess it up, John.]**

SH

 

_What’s wrong?_

 

**_Four minute silence._ **

 

_Sherlock?!_

 

**_Incoming call… IGNORE._ **

 

Why are you calling?!

**[I don’t want to talk to you! I want to. But I can’t. I’m a mess. I’m glad you can’t see me right now.]**

SH

 

_You didn’t reply! I thought something happened!_

 

Stop calling me!

**[You'll know something’s wrong if you hear my voice. Ugh. I hate being vulnerable. Why can't you just come home?!]**

SH

 

_Fine._

 

I meant don’t _call_ me - text me. I can’t talk right now.

**[I want _you_ to be hovering over me, not me over you! Pay attention!]**

SH

 

 ** _Silence._**  

 

John, stop being touchy and reply immediately!

**[I’m serious.]**

SH

 

_What are you doing?_

 

Nothing. Lying.

**[Crawled in my bed, duvet over the head. I can’t stop thinking about you. It’s annoying. You’re in my head. Constantly.]**

SH

 

_To whom??_

 

What on Earth are you talking about? On my bed!

**[???]**

SH

 

_Oh. And why is it you couldn’t talk?_

 

Sour throat.

**[He’ll buy it.]**

SH

 

_Really? What did you want to tell me?_

 

Just come home.

**[Can you please do as I tell you?!]**

SH

 

_Why?_

 

Do you always need a reason?

**[Shut up and come home! I need you, you idiot.]**

SH

 

_Not a reason. A motive. With you there’s always a motive, Sherlock._

 

There’s no motive.

**[There isn’t. That’s why this is so annoying. I need you without a reason. Constantly.]**

SH

 

_Oh, really?_

 

Yes. Not this time.

**[Can we move on already?!]**

SH

 

_Then why should I come home? To entertain you?_

 

You’re being annoyingly stubborn, John.

**[You’re being annoyingly stubborn, John!]**

SH

 

_You’re being annoyingly annoying, Sherlock._

 

You’re not interested in what I have to say then?

**[Can you shut up and listen?!]**

SH

 

_I am interested. Text me._

 

**_Four minute silence._ **

****

Ugh. You’re such a child, Sherlock.

 

I’m not a child.

**[I was trying to think of something to say, isn’t it obvious?]**

SH

 

_Then tell me what it is!_

 

Not important anymore.

**[I’m afraid.]**

SH

 

_Sherlock!_

 

Fine.

**[Am I really doing this?!]**

SH

 

_Well then?_

 

Here it is: you’re an idiot.

**[Why am I saying this?! You’re the only thing I can think about. You perfect, perfect idiot.]**

SH

 

You never do as I want you to.

**[I can’t stand a minute without you]**

SH

 

And I hate you.

**[I… ugh, I love you. Yes, I said it. Thought about it. I adore you. You’re the only thing I can think about. And as much as I hate admitting that, I can’t stay a minute away from you]**

SH

 

_Really nice, Sherlock. Glad to know I’m appreciated._

 

You’re welcome.

**[Nice work, Sherlock. Smoothly done.]**

SH


End file.
